The present invention relates to a drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china and more particularly pertains to holding utensils, flatware, and china in an organized manner while drying.
The use of kitchen utensil holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, kitchen utensil holding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding kitchen utensils are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,923 to Hassard discloses a multiple article organizer device with a plurality of levels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,347 to Jurgich and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,870,754 to Chiou disclose various kitchen utensil holders. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,317 to So discloses the ornamental design for a kitchen utensil holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a drying and organizing rack for holding kitchen utensils, flatware, and china in an organized manner while drawing.
In this respect, the drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding utensils, flatware, and china in an organized manner while drying.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china that can be used for holding utensils, flatware, and china in an organized manner while drying. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of kitchen utensil holding devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a support member consisting of a square lower platform having four leg members coupled therewith. The four leg members have lower ends positionable on a recipient surface and upper ends disposed above the lower platform. A square upper tray is secured to the upper ends of the four leg members of the support member. The upper tray is defined by an open upper end, a lower end, and a peripheral side wall. The lower end is slanted toward a central portion thereof. The central portion has a drainage aperture therethrough. The drainage aperture is in communication with a water outlet tray secured to a lower surface of the lower end. The water outlet tray has an open outer end for positioning adjacent to a sink. The open upper end has a plurality of compartments formed therein. The plurality of compartments include plate compartments and a main utensil compartment. The peripheral side wall has a plurality of cup hooks secured thereto. A square lower tray is secured to the four leg members of the support member below the upper tray. The lower tray is defined by an open upper end, a lower end, and a peripheral side wall. The lower end is slanted toward intermediate portion thereof. The intermediate portion has a drainage aperture therethrough. The drainage aperture is in communication with a water outlet tray secured to a lower surface of the lower end. The water outlet tray has an open outer end for positioning adjacent to a sink. The open upper end has a plurality of compartments formed therein. The plurality of compartments include compartments for bowls, flatware, and drinking glasses.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china that has all the advantages of the prior art kitchen utensil holding devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a drying and organizing rack for kitchen utensils, flatware and china economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drying and organizing rack for kitchen for holding kitchen utensils, flatware, and china in an organized manner while drying,
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drying and organizing rack for holding kitchen utensils, flatware and china including a support member consisting of a square lower platform having four leg members coupled therewith. The four leg members have lower ends positionable on a recipient surface and upper ends disposed above the lower platform. At least two square trays secured to the four leg members of the support member in a spaced relationship. The upper tray is defined by an open upper end, a lower end, and a peripheral side wall. The lower end has a drainage aperture therethrough. The open upper end has a plurality of compartments formed therein. The plurality of compartments dimensioned for receiving utensils, flatware, and china therein. The peripheral side wall has a plurality of cup hooks secured thereto.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.